


無心之過

by fufulove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufulove/pseuds/fufulove
Summary: 虎受都沒什麼人更文我只能自割腿肉了嗚嗚嗚
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 7





	1. 無心之過(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 虎受文慎點
> 
> 黃豆虎車，是兩攻一受
> 
> 輕微ooc

“旼炫啊！今天我煮了你最爱的...”

听着电话的男人小小的叹了一口气，马上打断对方难掩期待的语气。

“对不起...東昊啊...今天我不回家吃饭...不用等我...”

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟...

心心念念的人终究是不回家，姜東昊倚在门边，眼泪无声的滴落，脑海里尽是每次通话的挂断，寂寞时无人可依靠的场景。时间将他与他度过的每一个曾经都消磨殆尽。

黃旼炫...我给过你机会的...

姜東昊换下自己沾满污渍的围裙，看着桌上满满的几道都是黃旼炫爱吃的菜，心像是被狠狠掐著。

擦了擦手，方才的眼泪早已干涸，他拿起自己的手机，只想一次做个了断。

“我们分手吧” 这简单的五个字，哽在喉咙里出不了声，懊悔他的每次心软，更是给予机会掩盖对方的不关心，姜東昊又再次忍住了即将掉下的泪水，眼神空洞的可怕。

细长的手指在手机屏幕上无意识的划拉着，屏幕暗下去后又亮起來，直至桌面出现一个熟悉的名字，金鐘炫。姜東昊将震动的手机接起。

“喂，是東昊嗎？我刚从国外回來呢……有带你最爱的餅乾呢！我...”

一片静默让男人停下了话题，他小心翼翼的叫唤姜東昊的名字，却等不到回应，正心急要挂电话报警之际，电话那头竟传来了微小的声音。

“鐘炫...陪我...”

——————

五彩的灯光如同霓虹灯一般闪烁着，舞池里的男男女女皆举着酒杯忘我的摇晃着，而在远离舞池的一个小小的角落里，散落着几瓶喝空的酒瓶子，两个人面对面的坐着。

“東昊…你別喝了，对胃不好啊……”

金鐘炫少見的看着姜東昊一杯接着一杯将酒灌下，眼里流露出淡淡的心疼，抬起手拿走了姜東昊手里的酒杯。

“我要喝...你还给我...”

姜東昊的手追逐着被抢去的酒瓶，在空中胡乱的挥舞著，摇摇欲坠的身子被金鐘炫眼明手快的接起，因燥热解开的扣子，在他下倒时衣物敞开的更为明显，白皙的锁骨呈现在金鐘炫的眼前，心脏跳动更加的剧烈。

“東昊阿……你没事吧？”姜東昊整个人趴在金鐘炫怀里，发现他正小声的啜泣著。

“如果我能陪在你身边就好了...” 

他抚过姜東昊脸上的泪水，眼里满是心痛，金鐘炫轻轻托起他的脸，在旁落下一个吻。他故意不去看姜東昊的眼睛，果然怕是被拒绝吧...咦？

“東昊...你...唔”

姜東昊的脸清晰的映在金鐘炫的眼中，纤长的睫毛根根可数，微微颤抖着，嘴上温热的触感如梦境般不切实际，滑腻的舌头轻柔的舔弄着自己的嘴唇，淡淡的香水味混着酒氣环绕着自己，不断的挑逗着金鐘炫的神经。

“金鐘炫...你不喜欢我吗...”

姜東昊抬起自己带着氤氲水汽的双眼看向金鐘炫，媚红的眼角仿佛在勾引着金鐘炫的心，嘴巴微张，在酒吧里昏暗的灯光下闪着诱惑的水光。

金鐘炫咽了咽口水，大拇指抵上姜東昊的唇角，轻轻的摩挲。

“喜欢…怎么会不喜欢？最喜欢東昊了……”

“那…鐘炫...” 姜東昊的手攀上他的脖颈，将金鐘炫揽的更紧些，那似撒嬌的語調无疑是最致命的情药。

“要不我们试试看...”

姜東昊身上的衬衫几乎褪到胸口，莹白圆润的肩头在昏暗的光照下若隐若现，柔软的手臂像蛇一样攀上金鐘炫的肩头，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑容。

金鐘炫看着这般诱人的姜東昊，鬼使神差的点了点头。

——————

房间里灯光昏暗，被人粗暴褪下的衣服散落一地，金鐘炫骨节分明的手抚上姜東昊的两点樱红大肆揉捏着，心急的想解开自己的裤链，却怎么也解不开，姜東昊便笑着拿开金鐘炫的手。

"我帮你吧。”

他犹如小猫蹭蹭金鐘炫的裆部，咬住他的裤链接顺着下拉，把些许硬挺的巨物掏了出來，毫无预警下含在口中吞吐着。

金鐘炫并没想过自己会再次遇见他心心念念的人，而他竟然在帮自己口，姜東昊有技巧性的在龟头上舔舐，时不时将他的巨物吞至最深处，阵阵酥麻感吞噬了金鐘炫的理智，嘴里控制不住的单音节越发的快，一瞬间达到了高潮。

“啊...”

乳白的液体射进姜東昊的口中，此刻的他脸上布满了情欲，上挑的眼角透露出诱人的妩媚，殷红的小舌头在吞咽下乳白色的液体后伸出来，舔着嘴角残留的液体。

“鐘炫的...好甜...”

說畢，像貓咪一般舔了舔嘴角。

金鐘炫在心里暗骂一声，抓起姜東昊就朝那勾人的舌头咬去，大力的吮吸着，抵着姜東昊调皮的舌头，一点一点描绘着他的唇形，双手把住姜東昊的精瘦腰肢，大力一推，把人压入了柔软的床铺中。

“嗯…鐘炫…唔……”

伸出舌头轻轻的舔弄了一下左边的红樱，感受着身下的人儿猛烈的颤了一下，更加卖力的挑逗着嘴里的红樱，虎牙磕上乳尖磨着，不断拉扯着乳首，舔弄过深红色的乳晕，直到那颗小小的红樱颤颤巍巍的站立在微冷的空气中。

“鐘炫呐…这边也要…”

姜東昊挺了挺自己受到冷落的右胸，示意着金鐘炫也舔一舔，金鐘炫勾起唇角，顺从的低下头含住右边小小的红樱，姜東昊将手插入金鐘炫浓密的头发中，挺着腰把自己往金鐘炫嘴里送，细腻的呻吟从口中漏出。

“啊哈…鐘炫嗯…好喜歡你……还要…还要更多……”

“東昊，别急，这就给你……”

放开已经被啃咬的充血肿胀的红樱，金鐘炫伸出自己修长的手指在姜東昊微张的嘴里搅弄着。

“乖，把手指舔湿了就给你。”

姜東昊乖巧的伸出舌头，细细的舔湿了金鐘炫的手指，仔细的不放过任何一个地方，把金鐘炫的手指含在嘴里不断地吮吸着。

“東昊真乖。”

轻柔的在姜東昊脸上印下一个吻，摸索着朝身下的小穴探去，用着刚沾满津液的手帮他扩张，才发现后穴早以泥泞不堪，湿软的包裹着深入的手指，蜜液随着抽插快速的被带出來，噗呲噗呲的水声刺激着姜東昊的神经，压抑不住的呻吟声从口中飘出。

“这么快就湿透了啊？東昊想要很久了吧……”

伏在姜東昊的耳边轻轻的吹了一口气，扶起自己的硬挺送進去，才刚进去，紧致的後庭吸的他差点缴械，金鐘炫舒服的闷哼几声，但无法整根没入的他不满足的亲亲姜東昊的嘴巴，手持续揉捏着两瓣臀肉，试图叫他放松。

“東昊..别吸...没法进去呢...”

陷入淫欲的小貓咪一听到，深吸一口气，金鐘炫见他稍微放松后，事不宜迟的将他拉起坐到自己腿上，失重感使得性器进入到更加幽深的地方。

姜東昊被突如其来的快感刺激到，粉红色性器上吐出微量的清液，金鐘炫缓慢的抽插着，似乎让他难受的扭动起來。

“呜嗯...不够啊...我想要你...”

其实金鐘炫是怕弄疼了自己的愛人，听到他的应许，金鐘炫紧紧的把住他的腰，疯狂的向上顶撞，每一次深入都顶到了花心。

“鐘炫...太快了...哈...”

两人的交合处淫水四溅，姜東昊爽的头皮发麻，酒精的催使下，他意识朦胧的盯着眼前咬着唇的金鐘炫。快要失去重心的倒下时，一阵特别设置的铃声嚇的他整个人都惊醒了。

这是他特地给黃旼炫设置的铃声。


	2. 無心之過(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虎受文慎點
> 
> 輕微ooc

这是他特地给黃旼炫设定的铃声。

姜東昊在金鐘炫怀里猛烈的颤抖了一下，挣扎着想要摆脱金鐘炫抓在自己腰上的手。

金鐘炫皱了皱眉，把怀里的小貓抱紧，牢牢的把他按在自己的性器上，凑到他耳边说道：

“東昊为什么这么紧张？这个铃声是谁打过来了呢？”

上挑的尾音让姜東昊心中的不安感越来越强烈，他抬起手臂抱住金鐘炫的脖颈，想借此吸引住金鐘炫的注意力。

“嗯…鐘炫…别管那个电话了好不好…我們繼續…”

“不行，电话要接的，我们要有礼貌啊。”

金鐘炫拉起姜東昊的腿环绕在自己的腰上，大手托着丰满的臀部带着姜東昊站了起来，粗大的性器碾过花心进入到更深的地方，姜東昊扬起头尖叫一声，身后的小穴情不自禁的收缩了一下，夹得金鐘炫差点就射了出来。

重重的一巴掌拍姜東昊大而浑圆的屁股上，金鐘炫看到屏幕上那亲昵的称呼，他皮笑肉不笑的挑挑眉，对上小貓泪盈盈的眼睛，一手托住他整个人，边弯下腰捡起同衣服一起扔在地上的手机。

“旼炫吗？就是那个跟我一样追求过你的黃旼炫吗？”

金鐘炫勾了勾嘴角，按下扩音鍵，一個低沉暗哑的男声传出來。

“東昊啊～今天提早下班....特地买你最爱的麵包喔...” 

金鐘炫把姜東昊整个人翻转过来，让他趴在床上又进行另一轮的抽插，粗大的性器一下一下的顶入，姜東昊紧绷着身体，双手捂住自己的嘴，但身后的冲刺猛地的加速，压抑不住发出细碎的呜咽声。

通话中的男人发现了一丝不寻常，担心的语气从手机里传出。

“東昊？你怎么了吗？”

金鐘炫俯身含住姜東昊小巧圆润的耳垂，舌头在耳蜗处模仿着抽插的动作，跟着身下的节奏不停地舔弄着。

“回答他啊，小貓。”压低了声音，在说完后把手机举到姜東昊的嘴边，拿掉了姜東昊一直捂着自己嘴的手，反剪在他背后。身下的动作一直没停，肉刃顶开层层的穴肉，湿热的内壁紧紧的包裹着青筋暴起的紫红色性器。

姜東昊咬着自己的嘴唇，水光在眼里汇聚，一颗颗的顺着眼角滑落，拼命的摇着头，想要金鐘炫放过自己。

“東昊？！说话啊！你等我一下，我现在快到家了！”

黃旼炫在电话里着急的喊着，姜東昊听到这句话后，更加用力的摇着头，压抑住自己的呻吟声张开了嘴。

“嗯…别…旼炫…别回来啊哈…啊！”

身后的金鐘炫在姜東昊开始说话时，就放开了按住姜東昊的手，绕到姜東昊受到忽略的前端，在那粉红色的性器上狠狠地抓了一把，姜東昊立刻尖叫着射了出来，白色的浊液溅上他肌肉分明的肚子，倒在床上大口大口的喘息着，眼里的泪不断滑落。

金鐘炫勾起唇角，拿起了扔在床上的手机。

“黃旼炫吗？呵！你家小貓，味道不错啊。”

说完干脆的挂掉电话，抱起姜東昊翻了个身，肉刃抵着花心狠狠地研磨了一圈，让姜東昊跨坐在自己身上，继续大开大合的肏干了起来。

“嗯啊…鐘炫…不要…停下啊哈…嗯……”

姜東昊仰着头，身体因为不断地被顶弄而上下颠簸着，性器又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，泪眼朦胧的看着眼前的金鐘炫，眼前这个自己曾经很喜欢的学长。

“哦？不要停下吗？那就不停咯。”

金鐘炫按住姜東昊的后脑勺，吻上那张開闔的小嘴，故意曲解了姜東昊的意思，更加用力的顶弄着脆弱的花心，手也不安分的按压着胸前挺立的红樱。

“呜嗯...不...旼炫...旼炫...对不起啊...嗯啊！” 

不知道被顶弄了多少下，姜東昊发出一声甜腻的呻吟，颤抖的尾音猛然拔高，紧抓着身旁的枕头，一股乳白的浊液射出，自己这次竟然被肏射了。

而金鐘炫也在抽插了十几下后低吼着射进了姜東昊的小穴内，滚烫的精液满满的撞击在花心上，快感一波接着一波的从下半身传遍全身。

高潮后的姜東昊无意识的趴在床上，下身的酸痛像是在提醒着他的错误，鼓胀的小腹充满着精液。

金鐘炫抽出自己依然半勃的性器，浑浊的精液在敞开的洞口缓缓流出，蜿蜒在被捏的通红的大腿根上，带着浅浅的酥麻感，姜東昊蜷起自己的双腿，趴在床上喘着气。

“東昊！”

房间门被人狠狠地撞开，黃旼炫带着薄薄的一层汗冲了进来，看见自己的小男友赤裸的躺在床上，全身布满着欢爱后的痕迹，想合拢却怎么也合不拢的双腿间挂满淫乱的精液，精致的小脸上挂满了泪水。

“旼…旼炫……”

冲上前把姜東昊抱进自己怀里，抬手輕輕的擦掉姜東昊脸上的泪水。

“金鐘炫！”

怒目瞪向坐在一旁好整以暇的看着他们的金鐘炫，黃旼炫轻轻的放下姜東昊，走过去一拳打在金鐘炫脸上。

“呵！”金鐘炫也不躲，挨了他一拳，甩了甩自己汗湿的头发。“黃旼炫，听清楚了，是你家東昊先勾引我的。”

“你放屁！”

黃旼炫抬手想再打金鐘炫，但这次却被金鐘炫轻轻巧巧的躲开了。

金鐘炫勾着唇，看向黃旼炫的眼里闪着淡淡的嘲讽。

“不信？你问问你家東昊啊？是谁在酒吧勾着我肩膀求我陪他的？是谁嘴里喊着求肏的？”

金鐘炫指着姜東昊，勾起一抹冷笑。黃旼炫也看向姜東昊。

“東昊你说，你没有勾引过他对不对？”

姜東昊微微颤抖着，在黃旼炫期望的眼神和金鐘炫嘲讽的眼神中低下了头。

“对不起…旼炫…对不起…我…你好久没回家了…我…忍不住…”

因为姜東昊低着头，所以他并没有看到，黃旼炫眼里闪烁的光芒逐渐消失，取而代之的是浓浓的，和金鐘炫一样的嘲讽。

“忍不住吗？就这么欠肏了？我难道满足不了你吗？你要主动出去找人肏？”

抓住姜東昊头发，掰起他的头注视着他的眼。姜東昊脸上蜿蜒出一道道泪痕，闭上了自己的眼，不敢直视黃旼炫。

“你说你是不是贱？”

“对...对不起...哈啊...”

当黃旼炫气愤的斥责着姜東昊，他发现姜東昊正夹紧着双腿，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，这幅画面让他不自觉的有了反应，冲着小貓苦苦哀求的眼神，黃旼炫便有了邪恶的念头。

“東昊啊...” 这不怀好意的语气令姜東昊不安，下一秒，黃旼炫抓起姜東昊的手放自己微硬的裆部，笑意更深了，“道歉不是用讲的，要有行动啊...”

姜東昊知道自己是逃不过了，他讨好似的解开黃旼炫的裤链，性器早已涨的青紫，烫手的温度惹得姜東昊身体一阵软，他已经无法想像等下的进入会带给自己多大的快感。

姜東昊用手上下撸动着他的巨物，白嫩的手和涨得紫红的性器形成强烈的对比，伸出舌头从根部向上舔舐着，在他买力的抚弄时，在一旁的金鐘炫抬起他厥起的屁股，用手指撑开他的穴肉，搅动了几下，埋下头去伸出舌头。

舌头模仿着性器进出的动作，舔弄着柔软的穴肉，舌头卷着分泌出来的肠液吞咽下去。湿软的触感刺激着姜東昊，他放开了口中的性器，软腻的呻吟声止不住迸出。

“啊啊...不要用...舌头...嗯啊...会不行的...”

金鐘炫挑衅的看向受到冷落的黃旼炫，又埋下头继续动作着。作为東昊的真男友哪能让区区一个“外人”佔了便宜，他按下姜東昊的头，强迫他含下自己肿胀的性器，自己挺动着，阵阵恶心感冲进胃里，姜東昊挣脱开黃旼炫的手，忍不住的捂着肚子干呕起来。

在他干呕之际，黃旼炫用力的推开金鐘炫，粗大的性器硬生生的捅了进去，湿热的肉壁立刻熟练的包裹上来，早已被捅的酥软的穴道只能被动的接受着破开而入的性器，分泌出一股一股的滚烫的肠液浇灌在硕大的龟头上。

“哈啊...不行...会坏掉的...嗯..”

承受着用力的撞击，抬着头大声的喘息着，在下一秒被黃旼炫按下脑袋吻上来，唇舌交缠间发出啧啧的水声，无色透明的唾液从嘴角滑落，带着点色情淫靡的味道。

受到忽略的金鐘炫围了上来，双手绕到胸前红肿挺立的两粒果实大力搓揉，这让姜東昊叫着差点射了出來，肠肉再次的紧缩，黃旼炫爽的倒吸了一口气，更使劲往内里顶弄。

姜東昊的双腿被他抬起來，使姜東昊整个人的重量只靠后穴那根肉棒支撑着，多次的快感让姜東昊近乎晕厥过去，用着薄弱的意识挣扎着，但悬空的緣故，让他逼不得已圈住黃旼炫的脖颈。

金鐘炫放开姜東昊胸前被捏的通红的果实，顺着脊背向下，摸到已经被撑得饱满的小穴，忽的伸进一根手指。

“啊！太满了…嗯啊…鐘炫……”姜東昊摇着头，眼里的泪花不断涌出来。

金鐘炫忽略姜東昊的反抗，朝着黃旼炫挑了挑眉。黃旼炫眯了眯眼，心里一计，朝金鐘炫发出邀请，“怎样？你要一起来吗？”

“那就恭敬不如从命咯。”

金鐘炫小心的探进去，屈起来搜刮着内壁上的软肉，被撑得满满的穴道再次打开了一片空间，姜東昊被刺激的不轻，只觉得自己的下体仿佛要被撕成了两半，但却也伴随着无穷的快感。

一股一股滚烫的肠液浇上金鐘炫的手指，爱出汗的小貓身上早已汗淋淋，肠壁抽搐着容纳下黃旼炫的巨大和金鐘炫的四根手指，摇晃着脑袋，嘴里不断地发出甜腻的呻吟声。

“啊…哈…鐘炫…快点进来啊…別弄了…啊…”

“別怪我不客氣了！”金鐘炫握住自己的巨大，挺进姜東昊紧致的穴道，姜東昊尖叫着射了出来，下面被撑得满满的，竟然真的容纳下了两根比常人要大的巨龙。

黃旼炫闷哼一声，轻轻的抽动起来，金鐘炫也跟着节奏也不断地抽插着，湿热的肉壁挤压着两根粗大，姜東昊双腿架在黃旼炫的臂弯里，背靠着金鐘炫，被下身的两根性器顶的一耸一耸的，双眼无神的望着天花板，嘴张着只能发出哼哼的气音，红红的舌头吐出来，被黃旼炫叼住吮吸着，金鐘炫的头埋在他脖颈处舔弄着，胸前的两颗红樱被金鐘炫不轻不重的挑逗着，粉嫩的性器被黃旼炫握在手里撸动着，在姜東昊快要射出来的时候坏心的堵住马眼。

“嗯…旼炫…让我射啊…嗯哈…”

“叫我什么？嗯？”

黃旼炫在他耳边轻轻的吹了口气。

“嗯…老公啊！快点啊哈…我要不行了……”

“乖，等我们一起。”

说着，和金鐘炫一起加快了速度，沉甸甸的龟头撞击在花心上，一霎时，两股烫的吓人的精液洒在内壁上，同时黃旼炫放开一直堵着姜東昊马眼的手，一股白浊划出一道弧线溅满了姜東昊和黃旼炫的小腹。

金鐘炫抽出自己半软的性器，退到一边微微喘着气。姜東昊埋在黃旼炫怀里，眼里不断有泪掉落。

看他颤抖着身子，温热的泪珠滴上他的胸膛，黃旼炫的脑中闪过曾答应給他的陪伴，让他不再受伤的承诺，他发现自己...好像并没有资格责怪他。

黃旼炫吻掉他滑落的泪水，在爱人的耳边轻声说着“对不起...”，安抚着自己的小貓，順順他的頭髮。

黃旼炫温柔的吻上姜東昊的脸，将他抱进浴室里清洗，完事后将他抱出來，放在床上并为他盖上被子。转头看向坐的慵懒的金鐘炫，突然大吼道，

“还不快滚！”

只见金鐘炫缓缓走過來，戏眺的笑了一下。

“这还不是你叫我做的吗？黃旼炫。”

门被大力的关上，黑暗里只剩下黃旼炫暗沉的双眼。

“对不起...我不是故意的...”

有意？无心？只不过是为自己的过错撇清关系而已吧……


End file.
